November 6, 2018 NXT UK results
The November 6, 2018 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on July 29, 2018 at the Cambridge Corn Exchange in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 7, 2018. Summary Damien Weir was certainly wishing he never laced up his boots when he kicked off NXT UK against Dave Mastiff. “The Bomber” absolutely laid waste to his outmatched opponent from the start, tossing him around like a rag doll, hurling himself at his unfortunate prey and picking up the win over his flattened opponent. Jake Drake began his first NXT UK contest against Ligero with an aggressive brawling approach. Though his masked opponent roared back with a high-octane heal kick, Drake answered by hurling Ligero's ribs into the top rope with great force before rocking him with an aggressive assault that completely grounded the highflyer. Nevertheless, Ligero refused to give in and fired back with an earth-shattering Code Red Bomb for a near-pinfall of his own. But when he attempted to take flight off the top rope, Drake charged in, and while the Lucha Libre managed to leap over his pursuer, Drake stopped him with a unique trip and a devastating running kick to the teeth. Despite Drake's efforts, the lightning-fast Ligero would not be denied, and the masked competitor used a beautiful back body drop to step Drake up for the Springboard DDT for the victory. Though Ashton Smith was scheduled for action on NXT UK, Wolfgang & The Coffey Brothers cancelled those plans by unleashing a surprise assault before he even got to the ring. In their subsequent address to the WWE Universe, Joe Coffey spoke for the trio when he informed the WWE Universe that NXT UK is not about the on-going mantra of “We are NKT UK,” but instead a hierarchy, where they would dispose of anyone not at their level. He mocked the likes of British Strong Style and “big, strong boys” and served notice that they would use their pack mentality to make NXT UK their kingdom. After weeks of videos heralding his highly anticipated emergence, The Ragging Welshman Eddie Dennis finally debuted on NXT UK. Rocking Sid Scala in the opening moments with a vicious forearm, the unrelenting Dennis used his height advantage to unleash a truly aggressive onslaught that produced numerous near-falls. Though the tough Scala fought back with a series of maneuvers that nearly earned him a shocking upset, the intense Dennis quickly regrouped and laid out his opponent with a Buckle Bomb into the turnbuckle, then planted Scala in the center of the ring with the Neck Stop Driver for an impressive first triumph. It was to be a showdown pitting one of the forefathers of British Strong Style against a champion who has taken it to new heights. The sadistic Pete Dunne zeroed in on Danny Burch's figures, delivering excruciating pain to his opponent as he bent The Governor's digits back on both hands. Burch escaped with an overhead toss, only to get clocked with a forearm shot from Dunne off the break. Burch attempted the Crossface, but Dunne would escape to the outside, dragging the challenger along with him in order to hit an X-Plex onto the ring apron. Back in the ring, Dunne again went to work on his challenger's hand before unleashing a vicious kick to Burch's arm and trapping it in a tucked wristlock with the leg. But Burch was patient, and he powered back with a series of powerful chops, kicks and strikes, taking Dunne off his feet with a dropkick off the ropes before laying him out completely with a powerbomb and a brutal knee to the jaw. Dunne took back control with another huge forearm and went right back to his attack to his opponent's arm both inside and outside the ring. But when the titleholder tried to stomp Burch's arm into the ring steps, Burch moved, dropped Dunne onto the steps and followed up with a devastating German Suplex onto the ringside floor. Returning to the squared circle, Dunne attempted to lock in the Triangle, but he was met with Burch picking him up with incredible strength and hurling Dunne into the corner. From there, the battle moved to the turnbuckle, where Dunne prevented himself from taking the full effects of Burch's German Suplex off the ropes by turning his body so he landed on his face. Both men struggled to their feet off that high-flying maneuver and immediately reengaged each other. Dunne executed an X-Plex into the armbar, which Burch reserved into the Crossface, only to have The BruiserWeight reverse it for a near pin. Dunne escaped the German only to run full speed into Burch's running clothesline. Dunne came right back to the arm, holding it as he unleashed kick after kick and stomp after stomp. Just went it looked like the end was near, however, Burch stood right up in defiance and hit Dunne with a massive headbutt/DDT combination that gave him another near fall. In the final moments, Burch locked in the Crossface yet again, but Dunne escaped the hold by going to the face and followed up with the Bitter End. Burch astonishingly kicked out, only to find himself hooked in the Triangle, with Dunne twisting his arms back until he had no choice but to tap out to the champion. Results ; ; *Dave Mastiff defeated Damien Weir (1:26) *Ligero defeated James Drake (5:49) *Eddie Dennis defeated Sid Scala (3:28) *Pete Dunne © defeated Danny Burch to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (16:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-7-18 NXT UK 1.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 2.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 3.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 5.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 6.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 7.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 8.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 9.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 10.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 11.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #5 results * NXT UK results #5 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #5 on WWE Network Category:2018 events